


Stiles y Norberto.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Series: Stiles & Norberto [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Norberto the dragon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 02, Stiles find a dragon egg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Stiles encuentra un huevo en la Reserva.No puede dejarlo ahí solo.Por supuesto que se lo lleva a casa.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles & Norberto [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Stiles y Norberto.

Stiles está caminando por la Reserva después de haberle dejado a su padre la comida en la Reserva. No tiene mucho que hacer ahora que es verano y no hay clase, y sí, no habla a Scott por no haberle dicho nada sobre ese estúpido plan que hizo con Gerard. Entiende a Derek, pero el Alpha tampoco lo quiere ver a él porque piensa que estuvo de acuerdo con ese plan.

Está solo, pero Stiles piensa que es un gran momento para tener hobbies, o algo así. Se ha pasado los juegos de Zelda dos veces y solo hay un límite de veces que puede masturbarse en un día. Por lo que tras la primera semana de las vacaciones, el humano ha decidido dar paseos por la Reserva para trabajar su resistencia para dejar de jadear tras solo quince minutos caminando como un maldito oso perezoso.

Stiles marca en su mapa de la Reserva la parte más alejada de esta y la menos transitada y explorada, ya que es en la que está paseando en el día de hoy. Guarda en su mochila de nuevo el mapa y bebe un trago de agua de su cantimplora y comienza a canturrear la banda sonora de Star Wars. Está tan ocupado haciendo los bajos, que no ve la roca ni el terraplén por el que se cae, yendo directamente a una diminuta cueva que huele a humedad.

—¿Pero qué… —Pregunta para si mismo el humano cuando ve en la esquina de la pequeña cueva un huevo enorme, que parece brillar, se acerca a él y ve que es un poco más grande que el de un avestruz. El huevo es negro brillante y parece helado.

Stiles jadea y mete el huevo dentro de su mochila, se quita su camiseta con estampado escocés y envuelve el huevo con cuidado, luego sale de la cueva y corre de vuelva a su coche lo más rápido que puede. Si, tiene que parar varias veces porque es un oso perezoso, pero finalmente llega a su coche y conduce rápidamente hacia su casa para poder enterrar al huevo bajo mantas y la manta eléctrica que su padre esconde debajo del sofá.

—No sé que saldrá de ti, pero solo espero que no me comas. —Dice Stiles, luego se ríe de si mismo por hablar con un huevo. Se encoge de hombros y se come su sándwich mientras sigue observando al huevo.

Pasan horas, y Stiles simplemente se queda mirando su huevo, porque si, es suyo, y hace un ruido feliz cuando siente que está mucho más caliente que cuando lo encontró. Stiles está mucho más relajado cuando se tumba en la cama con el huevo a su lado y se pone a mirar la televisión sin hacerle mucho caso, simplemente por tener algo que hacer.

Stiles para en seco en un canal y ve la famosa serie de HBO. El humano se sienta recto y mira como la actriz sale del lugar en llamas con ese pequeño ser alado cuando antes era solo un huevo como el de Stiles.

El humano grita y se cae de la cama mientras observa el huevo y grita aún más fuerte. Su padre entra corriendo y se queda mirando confundido a su hijo gritarle a un huevo bajo una manta de Pokémon.

—Uh, ¿todo bien, niño? —Pregunta Noah carraspeando incómodo. Stiles deja de gritar y mira fijamente a su padre, luego al huevo, y vuelve a mirar a su padre de nuevo. —¿Stiles?

—He recogido un huevo de dragón en la Reserva y voy a ser el próximo Daenerys. Puedes llamarme padre de dragones si quieres, bueno, de dragón. —Dice Stiles y Noah suspira hondo y luego vuelve a cerrar la puerta del cuarto de su hijo murmurando un “no pienso meterme en esto, yo a dormir y fingir que no he visto nada”. —¿Papá?

—¡Buenas noches! —Exclama su padre, y Stiles se encoge de hombros antes de volver a mirar el huevo. Jadea al darse cuenta de que si pasa como en esa serie, sólo tiene que echar su huevo al fuego. Stiles sonríe y levanta el huevo antes de gritar y soltarlo, ya que se está moviendo.

—Como no salga un dragón de ahí, denuncio a Martin por jugar con mi mente. —Decide Stiles mientras observa asombrado la cáscara romperse. Unos ojitos dorados lo miran desde el interior, y Stiles suelta un “aww” cuando un diminuto dragón blanco sale del interior, hace un ruido extraño parecido a un ronroneo y se acerca al humano para cobijarse entre sus brazos. —Eres la cosita más hermosa del mundo, pequeño Norberto.

Stiles se ríe cuando Norberto vuelve a hacer un pequeño ruidito y se acurruca sobre Stiles para quedarse dormido casi al instante. Stiles se ríe y ve al pequeño dragón dormir plácidamente.

—¡Papá! —Exclama Stiles y corre hacia el cuarto de su padre, quien finge estar dormido bajo las mantas, incluso finge roncar hasta que Stiles sube a su cama y salta con cuidado de no despertar a su dragón. —¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! Conoce a Norberto.

Noah rueda los ojos y se levanta para ver qué demonios es un Norberto cuando grita y se queda congelado viendo un dragón. Un dragón en miniatura roncando en el brazo de su hijo.

—Mieczysław Genim Stilinski, ¿pero qué-

\- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -

Stiles está feliz con Norberto, lleva con él casi dos días, y su pequeñín es increíble. A su padre le ha costado un poco acostumbrarse al pequeño animal volando sobre su cabeza y exigiendo un trozo de todo lo que come. Es gracioso porque solo lo hace con el Sheriff, nunca con Stiles.

—Deberías hablar de Norberto con Deaton, tal vez él sepa más de cómo cuidar un dragón. —Dice Noah escondiendo su tortilla del avaricioso dragón que está en su hombro. —Lo quieres mucho y no quieres que le pase nada malo.

—Claro, yo soy el único que no quiere que le pase nada a Norberto. —Dice Stiles rodando los ojos divertido. Desde que le contó a su padre sobre el mundo sobrenatural, su relación ha ido muchísimo mejor, y ahora pueden hablar de cualquier cosa.

El Sheriff le da un trocito de comida a Norberto cuando cree que su hijo no lo ve, y luego se va a trabajar de forma reticente, exigiendo que Stiles le cuente todo lo que el veterinario dice sobre Norberto.

Stiles lleva a Norberto en el bolsillo delantero de su sudadera mientras conduce, y cuando llega a la clínica, se asegura que no haya nadie a parte del veterinario. No sabe cómo explicar que tiene de mascota un dragón blanco. Al entrar, carraspea sonoramente, y al instante Deaton sale de la sala de atrás.

—Stiles, qué sorpresa. —Dice Deaton con una sonrisa amable mientras lo deja pasar al interior. Stiles mira alrededor y debate como sacar el tema de que los dragones son reales, por lo que decide hacerlo de manera suave.

—Me encontré un huevo en la Reserva, de él salió mi dragón Norberto. Los dragones son reales. —Dice Stiles y luego hace manos de jazz mientras se ríe de la cara de Deaton, al ver que el veterinario no le cree, hace que Norberto salga de su sudadera y haga un ruidito molesto porque estaba bastante cómodo.

Stiles esta mirando a Norberto, por lo que no ve cómo Deaton saca un cuchillo de cualquier parte y se coloca en posición de querer atacar a Norberto o Stiles.

—¡Aléjate de esa cosa! —Dice Deaton y trata de apuñalar el cuerpecito de Norberto, Stiles logra sacar al dragón de su trayectoria pese a que el cuchillo acabe clavado en su brazo. Stiles sale corriendo de la clínica y evita subir a su coche, prefiriendo ir a pie. Stiles corre con Norberto dentro de su bolsillo, y no duda en huir de Alan Deaton, ya que lo está siguiendo por el bosque diciéndole a Stiles que el dragón es peligroso para el equilibrio o mierdas que a Stiles no le interesan. Nadie va a dañar a su pequeño.

Stiles está corriendo hasta que siente un brazo rodeando su cuerpo y tirando de él hacia la derecha, llevándolo a más velocidad y perdiendo de vista a Deaton y sus gritos furiosos. Cuando los pies de Stiles tocan el suelo, ve a Derek mirándolo con sus ojos brillando rojos.

—¿Qué demonios has hecho? —Gruñe Derek, pero Stiles tiene un cuchillo en su brazo, se está desangrando y el correr durante veinte minutos no ha hecho nada bueno por su salud, por lo que en vez de responder, se cae hacia atrás desmayado, sintiendo que Derek lo agarra a tiempo.

El ultimo pensamiento que corre por la mente de Stiles es que Norberto no se haya hecho daño dentro de su bolsillo.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stiles gime cuando siente un dolor sordo en su brazo. Rápidamente abre los ojos cuando recuerda el porqué le duele justo ahí, y se sorprende al ver que está vendado y que Norberto está dormido en su pecho hecho una bolita. Stiles parpadea confundido, pues no sabe dónde está, no es su habitación.

—Llevas inconsciente casi seis horas. —Dice Derek desde una esquina del cuarto y Stiles grita asustado, despertando a Norberto, que gruñe hacia el Alpha furioso. —La cuchilla estaba impregnada en veneno para acabar con la cosa gritona que tienes en tu pecho.

—¿Cosa gritona? Mi dragón no es un gritón. —Dice Stiles tratando de defender el honor de Norberto, pero sabe que su dragón si es un gritón, pero no va a darle la razón al lobo amargado, muchas gracias. —¿Tú no vas a intentar matarlo?

—¿Por qué querría matarlo? No ha hecho nada malo. Mi madre solía llevarnos de vez en cuando a un nido que había en el extremo de la Reserva, y los dragones nunca se mostraron agresivos. —Dice Derek encogiéndose de hombros, pero luego su ceño se frunce y mira hacia el dragón de Stiles. —Pero esa cosa gritona no me deja acercarme a ti, cada vez que lo intento me muerde. Casi me arranca un dedo cuando te estaba curando.

Stiles quiere darle las gracias a Derek, o decirle que Norberto solo lo estaba defendiendo, pero lo único que sale de sus labios es: —Wow, muchas palabras para ti, amigo. Seguro que ya no te quedan más para lo que queda de año.

Derek suspira al igual que su padre cuando Stiles está haciendo algo tonto, y el humano no puede evitar reírse mientras acaricia a Norberto con cariño. El diminuto dragón parece ronronear y va a esconderse al bolsillo de la sudadera de Stiles.

—¿Sabes lo raro que es eso? —Pregunta Derek aún en la esquina del cuarto. —Los dragones odian a los humanos, está en su instinto alejarse de ellos para protegerse. La cosa gritona es bastante protectora contigo.

—Deja de llamar a Norberto así. —Resopla Stiles y se sienta en la cama de Derek, y no evita que su vena cotilla observe el cuarto del Alpha con curiosidad.

—A lo mejor es Norberta. —Murmura Derek tan bajo que a Stiles le cuesta escucharlo, pero luego gira su cabeza y mira al Alpha sonrojado por haber entendido la referencia. —Escribí un mensaje a tu padre, contándole lo que ha ocurrido, dijo que cuando saliera de trabajar vendría aquí.

—¿Dónde es aquí? —Pregunta Stiles levantándose de la cama y mareándose un poco a causa de la pérdida de sangre y a todo lo que corrió por el bosque. Sale del cuarto y ve un loft que parece un poco abandonado pero limpio. —Pensé que estabas enfadado conmigo.

Derek lo sigue escaleras abajo y no dice nada, solo deja que Stiles se siente en el sofá, luego se aleja del humano por los gruñidos de aviso que salen de la sudadera de Stiles. El lobo de Derek quiere gruñir a la cosa gritona y decirle que Stiles es suyo, pero no puede porque el humano puede ser su compañero, pero no va a hacer que eche a perder su vida quedándose con él.

—No estoy enfadado contigo, sólo pensé que querrías tiempo para ti después de lo de la kanima. —Dice Derek y mira a Stiles parpadear somnoliento. —Duerme, luego hablamos de Deaton y de como proteger a tu cosa gritona.

—Te harás amigo de Norberto, lo sé Sourwolf, lo sé. Llámalo intuición de padre de dragón. —Murmura Stiles antes de caer rendido en el sofá de Derek, con el Alpha sonriendo sin que nadie pueda verlo.


End file.
